Controversy
by Ildreen Love
Summary: To all the Ayaka haters out there. Flames accepted.


* * *

**Controversy**

* * *

Iwas never meant to be this. 

I remember one time, when I was younger, when my mother told me: 'You are meant to be a distinguished lady'. I believed her then, and I still do, even after all this time.

Yet, my dream is not to be full filled, not until this mess goes away.

Why did this happened? Where did I mistook the path? When did things began to go so horribly wrong?

I keep wondering where the information came from. I can think of thousands of girls, and even some boys, who would have done anything to make my life so miserable, but no one, and I mean no one, knew about it. Besides some family members and a few trusted friends, no one was told about it.

Yet, a week ago, while I was having breakfast, one of my cousins came and threw a magazine to my face, asking... no, demanding to know why had I done such a horrible thing. I didn't understood at first, until I saw the cover of the magazine.

"Secret Engagement! Will the relationship between Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou end?"

Eiri's picture, Shindou's and mine in the middle. And then hell unleashed itself.

I knew Bad Luck was popular. I knew Eiri-san was even more popular. But I had no idea how crazy the fans of both were.

It got worst as the week passed by. From being ignored at school, to be insulted, finally chased my some maniatic girls. And, as if that wasn't enough, on Wednesday the same magazine published I was dating Hiroshi. 'The two timing Kyoto maiden' I was called.

Needless to say, I missed school the following days.

Hiroshi called and apologized for the mess in behalf of Shuichi and himself, but it's not really their fault. I can't blame but the reporter for this.

Indeed I was engaged to Eiri-san. W A S. I tried to break them apart, true. Wouldn't anyone had done that in my place? Fight for the one you love the most? Sure, I tried to keep my fiance and everyone goes berserk, but Shindou tried to break us apart and no one even complained.

And most important, once I realized it was Shindou-san who could make Eiri happy I gave up. I even help him get back together with Eiri-san! It broke my heart to do it, but I did, because I wanted them to be happy.

I'm with Hiroshi now. He was a good friend when everything was going down for me and helped me regain my confidence. I won't say I love him... it's too soon to say that, but I definitely like him. And I'm not cheating on him! The engagement was over so long ago!

Ah and now I'm trapped in my own house, because enraged fans out there believe I'm trying to keep those two apart from each other.

I'm in the eye of a storm someone is orchestrating to increase the controversy they have created by being together.

I was never meant to be this.

All I ever wanted to do was be happy. And I was.

So why does everyone makes such a big effort to bring me down? Haven't I already given up enough? Didn't I made the right choice when I called the engagement off?

Sure, Mika-san called me and told me Seguchi-san was doing his best to stop this. Even Eiri-san called me and said asked, much to my surprise, if I wanted him to clarify what had happened.

Eiri-san, offering his help.

Indeed, I thought that was impossible. It seems Shindou-san had a bigger influence on him that I previously though.

Maybe he just feels guilty.

Whatever it was that compelled him to call, I declined his offer. I refused Hiroshi's help as well. I'm tired of the phone calls saying I'm – well, insulting me and my family, but I'm not gonna play this game, I won't let them fight my war.

Ayaka Usami can fight for herself I told them. Now I'm not the distinguished lady my mother wanted me to be. But I'm sure as hell I won't let anyone step over me anymore. If they want to use my name and make me look like the bad girl in the movie, be ready.

I'm going to fight back.

* * *

**A/N:** I've noticed lots of you hate her. I won't say she's my fav, but I do not understand why everyone hates her so much. She gave up the man she loved just to see him happy with someone else... So here, to Ayaka-chan, who is so unfairly judged most of the time.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Gravitation I wouln't write fanfiction. Hence I own no one here.


End file.
